Rozdział 7
Pewna zielonooka dziewczynka siedziała w salonie, kurczowo trzymając łokieć swojej mamy. ''- Chris, Taylor - zaczęła starsza kobieta, patrząc ze spokojem na każde ze swoich dzieci. - Najwyższy czas, abyście o czymś wiedzieli. Lauren trochę się od was różni. Od góry jest podobna do ciebie, Taylor, a dolne partie podobne do tych Chrisa...'' ''- Lolo ma siusiaka? - krzyczy przestraszona dziewczynka, wytrzeszczają oczy. Zielonooka wierci się niespokojnie na kanapie, zaciskając pięści na swoich spodenkach. Wciąż uważała, że ludzie potrafią dostrzec w niej tylko dziwaka. Co prawda, jest najstarsza z rodzeństwa, ale też inna. - Jesteś głupia, Lauren! - mówi jej siostra. W oczach dziewczynki błyszczą łzy. - Nie przychodź już nigdy, gdy będą u mnie koleżanki. A najlepiej w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywaj... Mamo, ja wolę Chrisa!'' *** - Nie! - podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej, rozglądając się szybko po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajduję. Jestem w małym mieszkaniu Camili, w JEJ sypialni, na JEJ łóżku, przykryta JEJ kocem. Oddycham zbyt szybko, a brunetka zjawa się zaraz obok mnie. - Hej, już wszystko okej - szepcze, zakładając mi kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Zły sen? - Raczej wspomnienie - mamroczę. Cabello przyciąga mnie do siebie i głaszcze moje plecy. Układam głowę na jej ramieniu, wdychając jej zapach. - To już przeszłość, Lo - mówi mi do ucha. Całuje delikatnie jego płatek, na co przechodzą mnie dreszcze. Cholera, czy nawet w takim momencie muszę myśleć tylko o seksie? Co jest ze mną nie tak? - Camz, bo... - odsuwam się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Ma łagodny wyraz twarzy i pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Spokojnie - muska kciukiem mój policzek. - Cokolwiek to jest, możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim. W skrócie streszczam jej dzisiejszy sen i relacje z rodzeństwem po tym wyznaniu. Opowiadam o pogorszonym kontaktem z rodzicami i o późniejszej wyprowadzce z domu. Dziewczyna słucha uważnie, nie przerywając mi ani razu, nawet wtedy, gdy zawieszam się na chwilę. - Wiesz, że ja nie patrzę na ciebie inaczej przez to, że jesteś interseksualna? - delikatnie bawi się palcami mojej dłoni, posyłając mi wesoły uśmiech. - Nawet mi się to podoba - rumieni się na swoje własne słowa, a ja kręcę głową z uśmiechem. - Camz? Czy ty widziałaś w ogóle penisa? - śmieję się, a czerwień na jej policzkach pogłębia się. - No... Nie-e... Ale, no... Podoba mi się świadomość, że go masz - zagryza dolną wargę, ściskając moją dłoń. Na słowa dziewczyny od razu robi mi się cieplej na sercu. Cieszę się, że chociaż ona mnie w pełni akceptuje. Inni uważają mnie za dziwaka. - Aż nie wierzę, że mówi to dziewica - parskam śmiechem, a brunetka chowa głowę w zagłębienie mojej szyi. - Nie nabijaj się ze mnie - mruczy cicho, a jej oddech uderza w moją skórę. - Nie nabijam się, kochanie - przytulam ją, całując we włosy. - Tak naprawdę to mnie podnieca. Nigdy nie byłam z dziewicą, ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie uważam, że to słodkie, a zarazem seksowne. - Chciałabym, żebyś była pierwszą - wzdycha. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. - Jeśli będziesz gotowa, to zawsze możemy to zrobić.